Sachi Raku
Sachi Raku (楽さち, Raku Sachi), Is a little ball of terror that was thrown into the 24th ward at a young age there she adapted a split personality to protect herself and force her to feed when hungry without hesitation or fear she hunts. She is known by the CCG as 7 Lashes (セブンまつげ, Sebun Matsuge). Appearance Sachi usually has her hair tied back because of its length but often experiments with it changing its colour and styling it since moving to a more secure ward. her natural hair colour is black But it has in the past been bright pink as well as white. Sachi wears a variety of clothing and has been shown to rampage in the nude when out of control, upon returning to her senses she will often put on the victim's clothes to cover up. Because of this she often wears shirts that are far too big to avoid her clothes being ripped off, she wears tight short shorts that won't easily come off and a singlet underneath her regular clothing. Sachi will often steal people's bracelets/watches and wear them. Apart from all this she will just wear whatever is appropriate for the scenario, owning a vast wardrobe of stolen clothing. Ghoul mask at this current time is simply a white mask with paint splots on it. Personality Sane When Sachi Has her kagune deactivated she takes on a very approachable and generally happy personality, she trusts no one except for her friends at Anteiku (Shuukaku) who gave her a home for the first time. She is unintentionally rude to people but only because she doesn't know the proper mannerisms on how you should greet people apart from "Hi" and she will generally speak her mind. The are certain things that will set Sachi off, such as talking about her time in the 24th ward. Insane (Kagune Activated,) When Sachi activates her Kagune her second personality takes charge which was developed during her life living as a homeless ghoul in the 24th. Her voice changes to a violent condesending tone, she instantly becomes hungry for any food she can get her hands on, doing so brings intense pleasure as well as inflicting pain upon others makes her laugh. if she succesfully gains the upper hand on someone in a fight, she will usually prolong the fight, playing with them like a doll. If Sachi's Kakugan activates without activating her Kagune, for example this happens when she eats or feels intense negative emotions, she will have a split between both personalities and her kagune will often interrupt sentences or sprout out to protect her on their own if she's defensless. Flashbacks of past have been unraveling lately, and she can sometimes here the voices of former loved ones in her head, as well as see them. Background Sachi's early years were spent safely until she was thrown into the 24th ward alone at around the age of 7. From there she almost died of starvation numerous times, all of which were interupted by a blackout and being covered in blood upon awakening till she learned to accept that her kagune was a part of her and she needed it to hunt food. Despite her accepting this fact, she still goes insane when using it... She spent the following years up to 15 simply playing around the neighborhoods at local abondoned parks and collecting shiny object like a crow to add to her nest (alleyway shanty) to sleep. Upon leaving the 24th ward via train she soon came across Anteiku through a friend's, Xeno Akizaki, recommendation. A short while after joining Anteiku she defected due to problems between her hunger and the growing conflict between the manager Nikki and Xeno Akizaki She is currently a member of Shuukaku Skill Sachi's Kagune is extremely powerful, she is able to shape Her Rinkaku tentacles in to various shapes and forms such as mouths and claws and can control a maximum of 7 of them at once. Sachi's mobility with the tendrils is increased tenfold, she can swing from branches like a monkey and even climb tall buildings, essentially she will turn her tendrils into shrap hooks to claw into concrete like an icepick although while doing this she is vulnrable as it takes a lot of focus. In spite of all this greatness in the form of strong tendrils, she is severly disadvantaged in hand to hand combat, having no experience of any kind in it, though killing her may prove difficult due to her fast regeneration. The key to defeating her would be disabling or cutting off her tentacles so that they she has no other option but to run away and wait for them to come back. Be warned, though, as she has been known to intentionally take a non-fatal wound then hold the enemy's weapon so that she may annihilate them when her tendrils return. Sachi uses her Superior kagune control to make strong all out attacks on enemies from superior positions, all of her fights express madness and cleverness, for better or worse... Kagune Evolution Her tendrils are now significantly thicker and stronger than previously, small weapons unable to cut them. Development Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Anteiku Category:Shuukaku Category:Rinkakus